


Overnight Thrill

by StrawHatGiant



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, because i always end up writing over 1k, for my girlfriend, under 500 words challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawHatGiant/pseuds/StrawHatGiant
Summary: Heavy celebration leads to an unexpected thrill in the bedroom.





	Overnight Thrill

He woke up to his head throbbing, they might have over did the celebration a bit last night. Who could blame them, they just pulled off one of the greatest heist.   
Michael can only remember figments of the events after the 5th round of drinks. They were gathered around having drinks to almost every accomplishment and then at some point he returned to his room for the night.

He recalls lying in bed and being woken up by soft kisses running up his chest then his neck and eventually meeting his lips. He passionately kissed back which led to more that night.

It led to him pushing the other back and jumping on top of them after taking off their shirt and returning the kisses down their neck, their chest, then further down as he slowly slid down the pants that blocked him. 

He then remembers at one point he ended up feeling a slight discomfort quickly followed extreme pleasure as he straddled him. Feeling the man inside of him was one of the greatest feelings that he wanted to last all night. 

He couldn’t help orgasm as well as he felt the heat grow inside him as the other gave a couple of hard thrusts before dropping to a relaxed satisfied rest. He also dropped resting on top of the man listening to his heartbeat ease back to a normal beat. 

All in all, last night was one hell of a celebration. As Michael started to get up something catches the corner of his eye and turn to see Jack sitting in the chair next to him.

“Good morning, have fun last night.”

Michael looks over to the figure laying next him and see the man lying next to him. Blanket down by his waist, might have been thrown off in his sleep, revealing a collage of tattoos on his back. . He quickly turns and attempts to speak but he trips over words and jumps a little when Jack was suddenly face to face with him now.

“Where was my invite?” Jack said as he leans in and kisses him. Michael leans deeper into the kiss as he reaches up to lift off the other’s shirt and pull him on top of him. 

“You never needed one” Michael said as he pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.


End file.
